leagueoflegends_esfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Aatrox/SkinsTrivia
Skins Aatrox OriginalSkin.jpg| Aatrox JusticarSkin.jpg| |13-June-2013}} Trivia * Aatrox was designed by Classick. * Aatrox's name comes from the Latin word atrox, meaning fierce, savage and cruel. The English word atrocity comes from the word atrox. **The word atrox is also derived from ater meaning dark, which may be an influencing factor in naming his species Darkin. * With how Riot chose to spell Aatrox's name, he is now the very first on the champion selection screen and most likely always will be. * Aatrox's lore was probably inspired by , the God of War in . * An Ancient Mystery In Runeterra, Aatrox's sneak peak, was posted under the name of , in a similar fashion to how Journey Into The Freljord, sneak peak, was posted by . * The nature of his blade bears a resemblance to the from the series. Both appear to be living weapons and can consume the life force of their wielder and drain the life force of their enemies. ** Additionally, the charged sound effect on his Blood Thirst ability, closely resembles the sound made by the Spirit Reaver form of the Soul Reaver. * A shadowy figure resembling Aatrox can be seen in classic splash art, as well as an updated version of classic splash art found on the beta version of LeagueOfLegends.com. While both shadowy figures resemble each other, there are enough differences between the figure and Aatrox that it could be another of the five darkin. * Aatrox is the fifth champion who uses health as a primary resource for casting abilities. The other four champions are , , , and . * Aatrox is the fifteenth champion that can increase their attack range. Aatrox's attacks remain melee. * Aatrox is one of the five remaining Darkin, an ancient race. Of the five, he is currently the only known Darkin. However, only three members of the Darkin race are known to history (including Aatrox). * Riot has stated the Aatrox was in some ways inspired by the and from franchise, including his walk animation. * When reaching a certain amount of movement speed, Aatrox's movement animation shows him gliding instead of running. Quotes * quote "Rage against the dying of the light." is a direct reference to the poem " " by . An audio clip can be found here . * quote "I know what lurks in the hearts of man" is a reference to the character The Shadow created by - "Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men? The Shadow knows..." * His quote "Peace is the greatest lie of all" could reference from - "Peace is a lie, there is only passion...". * has two special quotes for , as a reference to his presence and influence in Tryndamere's lore. Skins * shares the Justicar theme with . * is meant to resemble Aatrox through the depictions of him by the people whom he saved. * bears a resemblance to from . Relations * is the dark figure alluded to in new lore, who possessed a living weapon and inspired unhinged bloodlust into those who fought alongside him using unearthly magic. The information surrounding the Freljordian bone dagger and his quotes seems to also support this. Music Login Animation References